Hyperdimension Neptunia: Refrain Revive
by Fear Ripper
Summary: the boundaries of gameindustri are about to be shaken when a man from the past enters the present day. he seems to have a connection with the new threat that endangers gameindustri and its people. with the company of the goddesses and friends, his journey will be... interesting to say the least. first fanfic, revewies and constructive criticism is welcome. but no flames, be cool.
1. Chapter 1

Hyperdimension Neptunia: Refrain Revive

The day started like it always has in the world of Gamindustri, so let's start our story with the daily endeavors of a certain purple haired simpleton named Neptune. Like usual she was spending her day playing games in her Basilicom called the Nep-Tower.

"Sonic Jump! Ah crackers I missed!" Neptune, a.k.a Lady Purple Heart, the CPU of Planeptune yelled.

"Neptune! You need to listen!" Histoire said.

"NEPU! Histy you scared me." Neptune said. Behind her was Histoire.

Histoire is the oracle of Planeptune, and the sacred tome of Gamindutri. She's a small, fairy like girl that always sits atop of a book, hair worn in curled pigtails and going in both directions, along with long curled bangs that frame her face. Histoire wears a big purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold along the sections. She also has a small green tie. Her hat consists of a white segment and purple and gold bows on the sides.

"What do you mean I scared you!? I was lecturing you until you got distracted by your games again!" Histoire said.

"Oh yeah, what were we talking about again?" Neptune said.

"We were talking about how you aren't doing enough of you job as the CPU of Planeptune," Neptune turned to see a brunette girl.

"Iffy! When did you get here?" She said excitedly.

"I've been here the whole time you little simpleton." Iffy (a.k.a IF) said.

Standing next to Histoire was IF, one of Neptune's close friends.

"They're both right Nep-nep, you have to stop lazing around and do your work or else your nation will suffer." A Compa said standing next to IF.

Compa was also one of Neptune's closest friends, and IF's childhood friend.

"But Compaaaa, it's been so peaceful lately so it should be fine if I take a little break." Neptune said.

"'Little Break?' You haven't done a single thing since you returned from the other dimension, and your shares have been suffering because of it!" Histoire interjected.

"Waaahhh! Everyone is against me." Neptune whined. Just then the door swung opened and walked in a certain CPU Candidate.

"Big Sis I brought you some tea." She said.

"Nep Jr. you're on my side right?" Neptune pleaded.

The girl was non-other than Planeptunes CPU Candidate, and Neptune's little sister, Nepgear. If you hadn't guessed from the context, a CPU Candidate is the one next to be CPU if anything ever happened to the current CPU.

"Hm? What's going on?" Nepgear asked.

"We are talking about her job as Planeptunes CPU." Histoire said.

"Oh, this again." Nepgear said tiredly.

"And you're on my side right Nep Jr.?" Neptune said, "The world is peaceful so there is no need to worry so much. We have plenty of shares so it's all good."

Histoire started to get annoyed, "It's not alright!" She yelled while pulling out her swirled glasses and a chart turning on her "Teach Me Histy" mode. "If you take a look at this chart, you can see this chart Planeptunes shares have been declining at a steady rate. If this keeps up then, just as Compa said, our country will suffer."

"How can this be? I haven't done anything to cause a major rebellion of my citizens have I?" Neptune said shocked.

"Well," Nepgear interjected, "you haven't done anything to make them hate you, but you haven't done anything to make them like you either so it's no surprise the people's faith in you has been dropping lately."

Histoire was still in her "Teach Me Histy" mode, "Now listen up Neptune! I am going to educate you on the importance of your job as CPU. As you know the CPU's, or the Control Patron Units, get there power by the faith that their citizens have in them also known as Share Energy, and in turn the citizens gain the goddesses protection. It is a very well balanced system; the job of a CPU is to keep their citizens happy so that their faith will remain. The other CPU's are doing their part, but you Neptune aren't doing anything for your citizens so your Shares are declining at a steady rate."

When they looked at Neptune she just sat there half asleep, which mad Histoire even more irritated.

"Neptune!" Histoire yelled startling Neptune back awake, "Did you hear anything I just told you!?"

Just then, the door swung open once more and walked in six more young ladies, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Neptune being lectured again." The twin tailed tsundere CPU of Lastation Noire said and walked in with the other CPU/Candidates followed.

"Like that's anything new." The short, brown haired, CPU of Lowee, Blanc said in her usual monotone voice.

"Hey everybody!" "Hello Miss Nepgear." The twin candidates of Lowee, Rom and Ram Said.

"I think it's presumptuous to think otherwise." The blond, bombshell, CPU of Leanbox, Vert said.

"Hey everyone, what's up!? Why's everyone here, is this a surprise party?" Neptune said.

"No it's not a surprise party! Did you even read the e-mail we I sent you?" Uni, Lastation Candidate and Noire's little sister said.

"Nope, she's been playing video games and eating junk foods all day, same as usual." Histoire said.

Then Vert decided to speak up, "Okay, why don't I explain why we are here. As you recall, Blanc and I are working on the satellite system called basil-View, a system where anyone can use the satellites camera to observe what is going on your own and/or other land masses."

Blanc stepped forward to continue, "While doing a beta test yesterday, we came across an abnormal energy disturbance on the outskirts of Planeptune. I thought we should investigate together, since it's an unknown phenomenon."

Neptune began to get starry eyed, "Oh! It's a mystery, sounds fun. Alright gang, let's all solve this mystery!"

"Great, all we need is a weird talking dog." Noire said, glancing at Neptune, "Actually, never mind."

"CPU's, Candidates, Iffy, Compa, let's go!" Neptune said.

So the party of heroines set out to investigate the unknown phenomenon. This journey them to a giant ominous cave on the outskirts of the main city of Planeptune.

"So this is the place huh? I'm getting some weird vibes coming from inside there; you think there's some rare weapon in there only for a true heroine like myself?" Neptune said.

"First of all, I highly doubt that, and second it's no use standing around here so let's go." Noire said.

"Rom, Ram, stick close to me." Blanc ordered.

"Yes Onee-chan." They both said.

The whole party entered the cave and started to scavenge around for anything suspicious for an hour.

"This is taking an annoying amount of time, and I don't see anything that could cause any weird energy. Maybe that satellite was just malfunctioning or something." Noire said.

Neptune yawned in exhaustion, "Yeah I'm getting sleepy, let's call it quits and go eat some pudding." She then leaned on a nearby stalagmite, which then creaked to the side and the whole cave started to rumble.

"Nep, what did you do!?" IF yelled struggling to keep her balance. Suddenly a wall on the cave opened up and reviled a metal door.

"Whoa, a secret door like in RPG games!" Neptune said

"What do you think is in it?" IF said.

Vert decided to add her two cents, "Well it cool be a rare item or treasure, I'm getting tingly just thinking about it."

"Let's stop with the game lingo and just find out for ourselves!" Noire said slightly irritated. She grabbed the door handle and swung it open. Inside was a spacious room the size of a school football field shrouded in darkness except for one source of light in the center. In the center of the room was a capsule like contraption with four rows of wires that connected to four pillars. As the party got closer to the machine they saw that someone was inside the capsule. It was a tall boy around 17 years old, he had midnight black hair and wearing a red short sleeved shirt and black jeans. Strapped to his back was a long sheathed sword. His body was just floating there with his eyes closed.

"Whoa, I didn't expect this, a new player has entered the game! Do you think he's alive in there?" Neptune said.

Noire walked closer to the machine and observed the screen under the capsule, "Well this screen has a heart rate monitor, he's alive but I guess he's sleeping."

"I'm willing to bet that he is the source of the strange energy." Blanc said. Suddenly the ground started to shake, and the steel door closed shut. The girls cautiously got battle ready, as the lights turned on it reviled a giant stone statue about 20 ft. tall. It looked like a terracotta warrior with a mallet, its eyes suddenly glowed red and it started to move.

"Damn, we better transform." Noire said. As if on cue, the statue shot red beams at the party but they seemed to be unharmed, until they tried to transform. They attempted to change into their CPU forms but failed. "It gave us a virus, we can't transform!" the statue forcefully swung its mallet downward on top of the party without giving them time to react. Everybody braced for impact, Neptune closed her eyes and said:

"Somebody help!"

After a moment, nothing seemed to happen. Suspicious, everyone opened their eyes and saw something unexpected. The boy inside the capsule was standing in front of them, sword unsheathed and holding back the statues mallet with one hand. When they turned around to where he used to be, and saw the capsule sliced to pieces. Back to the mysterious boy, he forced the mallet away from the party tripping up the statue. Without delay, he ran up to the statue and swiftly climbed up its body until he was above its head. He stabbed his sword strait into its head which then cleanly split the statue in half. The boy landed safely as the statue burst into data.

"Wow." Was all they girls could say as they witnessed the entire fight. The boy turned to the girls and started walking, but instantly fainted.

"Oh goodness, is he okay!?" Nepgear yelled. The girls ran up to his side, and Compa examined him.

"It's alright he's just exhausted, but we should probably get him to the Basilicom" Compa said.

The party carried the mysterious boy back to the Basilicom, "Histy we're home, and we have an unconscious guest!" Neptune said.

Histoire floated in, "What do you mean uncon-", but stopped when her eyes went wide when she spotted the boy Neptune was dragging. "T-t-t-Tiger!?" was all she said before she also fainted and Nepgear caught her. After that they laid Histoire down on the couch and put the boy in one of the spare rooms. The party was gathered around at a round table to discuss what has happened thus far.

"Well this was a surprising turn of events" Vert said

"Yeah, it's not every day you find someone inside a capsule in a secluded cave in the middle of nowhere. It also seems that Histoire knows him." Blanc said.

"Well whoever he is he's uber-strong, he sliced that statue in half like pudding!" Neptune said.

"Yeah but what if he's dangerous? For all we know he could be some android bent on destroying us or a mutant, we did find him inside a capsule." Noire said.

"Oh come on this is a set up for a classic harem story!" Neptune said.

"WHAAAT!?" Everyone said in surprise.

"Well come on, I mean you don't see any other boy in our rag tag group of heroines do you?" Neptune asked. There was a moment of silence when everyone came to the same realization.

"Nep-nep does have a point." Compa said.

"Well maybe it's like a dating-sim and he's the main character this time. I don't mind since he's pretty good looking but he's going to have to work pretty hard to raise my love points." Neptune said.

"Don't tell me you're including us in this too?" Noire said. Suddenly Histoire shot up from her sleep and hurriedly floated to the party.

"Where is he!?" The little fairy said.

"Oh you're awake; well we put him in the spare room." Nepgear said. Before anything else could be said, Histoire stormed off towards the boy. Curious, everyone followed to see the events unfold. When Histoire burst into the room, she saw the boy laying down still sleeping. She floated up to him and started stroking his cheek with her tiny hands. Her eyes started welling up with tears.

"So it is him… TIGER!" Histoire then started sobbing on his chest. After a few minutes she stopped sobbing and turned to face the party.

"Wow Histy, it seems like you have quite the relationship with him. Is he your secret lover?" Neptune said.

"Well it's probably time I explained who this is. Well this is…"

"(yawn) is it morning already?" Histoire was interrupted by the boy, now known as Tiger, suddenly sat up. After stretching and rubbing his eyes, he gazed upon the eleven beauties with his shining silver eyes. Confused he said:

"Um… hello."


	2. Enter the Century Hero

Chapter 2

(A/N the story will be told through my OC point of view from now on, and may switch POV to the other characters at some points. Oh and I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, but I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia, or anything else I might reference.)

(Tiger's POV)

This might be the weirdest or greatest dream of my life. Yesterday I just got back home from a quest; naturally I was exhausted so I just said hi to my mom, Dr. Rin Hikari, I plopped down on my bed and enjoyed a pleasant slumber. Now, I woke up sitting on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, and eleven beautiful girls stared at me like I was some kind of rare monster. There was a moment of awkward silence, until I decided to break it with the only thing I could think of saying: "Um… hello."

"You're awake! Thank goodness!" the little, blonde fairy sitting on a book said.

Is it just me, or does she look like Hist-chan? Maybe they're related, did the goddess make another tome of the world? This one was a lot bigger though,

"Hello, sorry but whom are you?" I asked.

"It's me, Histoire, remember?" She said.

What!? She's Hist-chan!? The Hist-chan I know is palm sized and had a frilly, purple dress and this one was much bigger and the size of a doll. There's no way that they are the same person.

"I hope he isn't one of those amnesiac heroes, that's way over done," the short, purple haired girl said.

"Hah!" I laughed out loud, startling the girls, "You're not Hist-chan. You may be a fairy-like creature, but the Hist-chan I know is smaller with a higher voice!" I said. If this was a dream then it wasn't very realistic. If this was Hist-chan, is it what I imagine her being grown up a bit?

"Hist-chan?" was all of the other girls thoughts.

"No! It really is me, Tiger!" She kept pressing on. Well if this was a dream then I might as well play along. I pointed my finger at her:

"If you really are Hist-chan, then prove it. Prove that you're my Hist-chan!" I yelled. There was no way that she was her, I mean I just saw her last week, and she looked like her usual, tiny self. For some reason the bigger Hist-chan was looking really annoyed and she had a tick mark on her forehead.

"Okay, have it your way," she said calmly. She suddenly jumped off her book and onto the bed I was currently sitting on. She closed her book to carry it and started walking towards me. What was she doing, and why was I getting the feeling I was in trouble?

"HIYA!"

"GAHHH!"

What was that? She hit me upside the head with the spine of her book! Well I can rule out that this was a dream, because I definitely felt that.

"The goodness!? Histoire, that's not how you treat guests!" the taller, girl with longer purple hair girl said. Maybe she was the other girls' older sister. I grabbed my head in pain, but why does it feel so familiar? Wait a minute!

"Hist-chan, it is you!" I said. Hist-chan would always hit me like that whenever I would tease her about not doing her job. "But why do you look so different, and who are they?" referring to the other girls behind her.

She climbed back onto her book, with a saddend look on her face, "Well that's going to have a bit of ex_..."

"Hey there, I'm Neptune! I'm the main heroine!" she was suddenly cut off by the younger looking, purple haired girl, now known as Neptune. "And those three are Noire, Blanc, and Vert, we are the four CPU goddesses. These four are Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram, the CPU Candidates. The other two are Compa and Iffy." She named everyone in the room while pointing at each one.

Wait, four? "Four goddesses? Last I checked there were only one and her five Candidates." I said. This was weird; there was only one true goddess in Gamindustri. I even met her when she came to talk to Mother for a reason she never told me. I know Caelus and Arfoire, but the rest I can't remember their names.

Everyone in the room, except Histoire, was shocked at what I said. "One goddess, does he mean the true goddess!? But, the true goddess existed before the first time Arfoire was sealed, which was three hundred years ago!" were basically everyone's thoughts.

"As I was saying, this will take some explaining." Histoire said. "First off, right now it's the year 20XX."

My jaw dropped to the floor, 20XX!? Did somebody finally figure out time travel? "How can that be, did I take that long a nap? If so then why aren't I dead? Why don't I look like one of those immortal martial arts masters who only train one person, and then when their students are done training their body turns to dust in some epic way at least?" I asked. Then Hist-chan was telling me everything that happened up till now, the true goddess retiring, Arfoire going corrupt, the Console Wars, Arfoire trying to destroy the world, and even the events of the Ultra dimension. Man that was a lot to take in, especially for a three hundred year old fart like me, hehehe, old joke. "Wow, take a simple nap and you miss everything. Although here's the main question, how am I here? I'm not a goddess, so I can't stop my ageing process."

"That is still something I don't understand. The day you left for that quest you took, I went to Celestia with the true goddess, and when I came back, you and Dr. Hikari disappeared. I tried looking for you, but at that point was when the true goddess retired and the five CPUs. I was permanently assigned to stay in Celestia for recording the records of Gamindustri. Even though I kept looking for information on your whereabouts I still found nothing, then Arfoire became corrupt, sealed me away, and tried to take over Gamindustri until the other goddesses sealed her the first time. It wasn't until Neptune and the others became the CPU's that i was set free. I couldn't stop worrying about what happened to you, but as time went by you started to fade from my memories, I'm sorry." Histoire said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

I just disappeared? No wonder she was so worried. "Don't be sorry Hist-chan, you did all you could. Plus its been two hundred years. For all you knew I could have been dead." I said.

"Not to break up your reunion, but I'm tired of being quiet. I want more lines! So how do you two even know each other, Histy?" Neptune interjected. I don't know why, but I can already tell I'm going to like this girl.

Histoire turned to the party, "Oh, yes well, you all know I was created by the true goddess to be the tome of Gamindustri. I was created by the time Tiger was born, and the true goddess thought it would be good if I were to live in the human world instead of Celestia. That's when she trusted me to a close friend of hers, Dr. Rin Hikari, who was Tiger's mother, so we pretty much grew up together." She said.

"Oh, how rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself to you all yet!" I said. I jumped out of the bed and onto my feet, "Tiger Hikari, at your service." I bowed with my right arm crossed over my chest, giving off the warmest smile I could, "And I already know your names."

For some reason all of them slightly blushed, was I being too polite? Vert then spoke up:

"I don't want to sound rude, but you are taking all of this a bit too well. You just jumped three centuries, aren't you a bit afraid about the drastic change in environment? And what of your friends from your time, don't you miss them?" Vert said.

My expression dropped, but I still kept a slight, sad smile. "Well actually, the day I got put into that "capsule" thing, you ladies mentioned my life had gotten a little stale. I wished for things to be more exciting, I just didn't expect this. As for friends, the only people I had in my life were my mother and Hist-chan, and since my mother was human, I'm guessing she's not around now." I said.

"No friends, so you were a loner? Are you one of those stoic, dark, protagonists?" Neptune added.

"Look, we just met and all, so I'm not exactly ready to tell you any of my life secrets." I said smiling sadly. Protagonist, what was she talking about?

"Okay, now that all of the explaining is done, Welcome to present day Gamindustri! I am the CPU of Planeptune, Purple Heart!" Neptune shouted.

"Well, you don't look hostile, so welcome I guess. I'm Black heart, CPU of Lastation." Noire said finally getting a word in.

"What Onee-chan said, and I'm Uni the CPU Candidate of Lastation." Uni said.

"ello! We are the Lowee CPU Candidate Twins, Rom and Ram." Rom and Ram said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hikari, I am the CPU Candidate of Planeptune." Nepgear said.

"Likewise. Blanc, CPU of Lowee." Blanc said.

"I am Vert, sadly I am the only one without a candidate sister." Vert said.

What interesting names, at least they fit their titles. Then I look over to the girl with cream colored hair and the girl with brown hair, "I suppose you two are human?" I asked.

"That's right, I'm IF, a gust of beautiful wind that blows through Gamindustri." the brown haired girl, now known as IF said with a large smile.

Strange introduction, now to have some fun, "A gust of beautiful wind huh? What an appropriate title." I said. Her face turned red as a tomato as she looked away, man I loved teasing people.

"And I'm Compa!" the cream haired girl said.

How old is this girl? She sounds like a 13-year old but her bo- I mean, she's very well endowed. Don't judge me, I'm a guy.

"Well now that the introductions are over, what do we do now?" Neptune said.

"This isn't the end of our investigation. We still don't know how Mr. Hikari got into that capsule in the first place, I think the best course of action is to go back to the place where we found him and look for clues there." Nepgear said.

"A brilliant idea Miss Nepgear, but let's save that for tomorrow." I said.

"Aw, but why? This mystery has got me all figidity like I got a bad case of dance fever. I want to know now!" Neptune said pouting childishly.

"I may have just woken up from a three hundred year nap, but taking in all of this information has gotten me tired. Again my brain needs a good night's sleep to process everything I've been told today." I said.

"(Yawn) Yeah he's right, I'm tired too. I could use a three hundred year nap right about now," Neptune said.

Yeah, I decided that i liked this girl. Oh yeah! I almost forgot!

"So Hist-chan, what have you been doing lately?" I asked. It may not have been the best time for such a casual question, but I wanted to know what my childhood friend has been doing for the past centuries.

"I am the oracle of Planeptune." she said.

What!? Hist-chan, the troublemaker is in such a high position? "BWHAHAHAHAHA!" I suddenly burst into laughter confusing everyone. I couldn't imagine the Hist-chan back then actually doing her work seriously. "You? I don't remember you taking your position seriously! Are you sure you're my Hist-chan, the one who pulled pranks and liked to take naps?"

Neptune and Nepgear were shocked at my statement, "WHAT!? Histy being irresponsible? What Universe did you live in, because that sounds like a world I'd like to live in!" Neptune said.

"Histoire is that true?" Nepgear asked as her eyes widened.

"N-n-no! That is not true at all." Hist-chan stammered nervously. Cool, some more fun.

"Oh really? Then I probably shouldn't mention the time I woke up with a mustache drawn on my face." I said. Hist-chan froze not being able to think of anything to say. "Or the time you put a bucket filled with water on top of the door and it spilled all over me; or the time I found you asleep in the book shelf in your tome form when you should have been reading the documents the goddess gave you. Also, let's not forget the ti-"

"HIYA!"

"GAHHH!"

Then she hit me upside the head with her tome again, but it was totally worth it to see her face red from embarrassment.

"Ahem. It's getting late, so why don't we all turn in for the night and discuss what we are doing tomorrow. Tiger you are welcome to stay here since you don't have anywhere else to go." Hist-chan said.

With a nod, everyone left the room to go and rest. Hist-chan was about leave the room until I said, "Goodnight Hist-chan, and sweet dreams."

She froze for a second, but then frowned, and left with a, "Hmph!"

"Hahaha" I chuckled lightly, "now she's mad at me, just like old times." Leaving it at that, I layed down and fell asleep.

- Break-

(Histoire's POV)

(About 2:00 AM)

I was floating down the hallways in my frilly purple pajamas with my hair untied and let down. I woke up wanting a drink of water, so I went to the kitchen. On the way there I couldn't help but recall the events of the day before. I couldn't believe it, he's alive! After years of no hope and finally giving up, he just showed up out of nowhere! He's still the same guy he was three hundred years ago, which means he still has that habit of teasing people I know all too well.

"He's such a dummy, teasing me about how I used to act when clearly I've grown. He really is the same, but that's good I guess. He even said goodnight to me like he always did back then." I said to myself.

I finally made it to the kitchen, but something strange caught my eye. It was Tiger, looking down on the city of Planeptune from the balcony. I slowly approach him from behind.

"So this is Planeptune, huh Hist-chan?" he said. I wasn't surprised; he could always tell when I was there. "This is exactly how I pictured the future. Very cool, shiny, and high-tech. The city lights are so beautiful at night." He tried to sound cheerful, but I could tell there was a hint of sadness in his voice. That was him, always putting up a front so no one could know his true feelings.

"Why were you acting so cool in front of the others?" I asked. Slowly floating to his side, I could see tears running down his face with a sad smile.

"You know me so well, under this cool exterior is nothing but a big dork," he said. "I know I shouldn't be so cool with how things are. I won't be able to see mother again, but-" he suddenly pulled me into his gentle embrace, "... at least you're still with me, Hist-chan." I was hugged close to his chest feeling his warmth that I have forgotten long ago, I could feel my face getting hotter every second he held me. Back then when he did embarrassing things like this, I would push him away or hit him with my book again, but considering how long we've been apart I return his hug with a smile on my face.

(Same time on top of a different building.)

Four shadowy figures were observing the scene on the balcony.

"Aw, how sweet, it makes me want to puke," a female voice said.

"Hey guys I forgot, why are we just watching them again?" a male voice said.

"We should kill him now, it'll be easy. I mean, he still thinks he's human," a second male voice said.

"No," a third male voice said. "We wait until he finds out what he is. That way, it'll hurt more when we tell him the truth."

Without another word, the four figures disappeared without a trace.


End file.
